


An Exploration of the Wider (and Perhaps Lesser) Known Multiverse

by voidofink



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls
Genre: Animatronics, Crossover, F/M, FNAF Animatronics - Freeform, Five Nights At Freddys, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Charlie Emily, Mentions of Henry Emily - Freeform, Mentions of William Afton/Dave Miller, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Fandoms, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Showbiz Pizza is mentioned, Swearing, Tags to be added, This takes place during the 30 years Ford wasn't in his universe, Trying to make this as little of a clusterfuck as possible, additional fandoms to be added, fnaf - Freeform, genderless reader, its not the main focus but be warned that'll probably come more into play later, reader is def in love with ford, readers gender isn't mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofink/pseuds/voidofink
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Stanford Pines/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

You lay, arms out, across a bed in a rather shady motel. The place had been your only real find to sleep and feel mildly safe. Across from you, in the other bed occupying the room, laid one of the Multiverse's most infamous outlaws; Stanford Pines. You had somehow (and somehow as in, how in the actual hell did you manage this) convinced him to be your friend- And, as it currently stood, “adventure buddy.” It was a miracle those motel workers didn't stop you. They- Probably weren't payed enough to deal with the shit that would put them through, to be fair. 

Ford was asleep- Surprisingly. You, however, were not. You were laying on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. The two of you had met relatively early in both of your- “Careers”? Is that what this was? You suppose it was your job. From what you'd heard from Ford, it- Wasn't really his, though he seemed to be having fun with it. 

You'd met Ford offhandedly, at some random coffee shop in god-knows-where (gods? Anyone? Can a god see another universe from their own?) in the Multiverse. You'd heard someone talking about science and cryptids and were immediately interested. That's where it started off. You two sat there in that coffee shop and talked about creatures you'd seen and shared stories. You were caught by the way his eyes lit up and how he moved his hands when he talked about his creatures. And that was it, that was the moment you knew this man was meant to be your friend. 

A small smile creeped to your face as you thought about it. You two, more recently, had been spending time running around and looking into other universes from your own. It was quite fun, even when you two got in horrible trouble. And that's where you were now, waiting to go to the next universe. Ford enjoyed going to them to study paranormal activity- And of course you couldn't say no to that. You loved that kind of thing, near as much as he did. Seeing all of these anomalies in person was amazing, and you loved every minute of it- More with Ford there beside you. 

You sighed, content, and pulled the sheets over you. They were mildly dusty and had a certain smell to them- You guessed that was something that didn't change much between universes, motels and hotels being… Lenient, we'll put it, towards cleanliness of their bedding. You closed your eyes and began to tempt sleep, drifting into what tomorrow may lead to.


	2. One Night in a Pizzeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ford go into a creepy pizzeria in the middle of Utah because of the odd events that had been reported there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter:  
> FNAF  
> Animatronics  
> Mentioned Missing Children's Cases  
> Blood (Not heavily described, but implied it's blood.)  
> Mentions of William Afton/Dave Miller  
> Implied Children's Death
> 
> This is kind of a mixture of the game universe and the universe that The Silver Eyes trilogy takes place in.

You woke up to a clatter of something- A mug? On the ground. You sat up in the bed, letting out a groan at how gross you felt for sleeping in it now. You rubbed your eyes and opened them, looking in the direction the noise had come from. Ford was awake, looking at you with a concerned look. “Sorry.” He murmured to you, and you just gave a nod and yawned. You swung your legs off of the bed and stretched, moving over to the kitchenette area of the room. “Coffee?” You murmured, tiredness slightly lacing your voice. He gave a nod in response. “Can you make me some?” You asked, glancing up at Ford. “Of course.” “Thank you.” With that, you went off to take a shower and wash this gross-feeling motel from you.

Once you got out and got dressed you went back into the kitchenette, grabbing a mug and pouring yourself some of the coffee Ford had made. It… Wasn't good. It was definitely some off-brand of instant coffee. Better than nothing, though. “Well, where are we going today?” You asked, moving to sit by Ford, who was sitting at a small table. He made a nod towards a paper was holding and handed it to you. The title of the paper read, “Strange Events at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.” You looked over the paper and let out a soft snort. “One of those places like Showbiz Pizza?” You hummed, amused. 

“From what I've gathered,” He got up and moved over to your side, placing a couple of other papers down around the first. “It seems like children are being murdered and going missing frequently in the Pizzeria, and there have been accounts of seeing ghosts.” At that, your eyes lit up. You glanced up to ford, who was slightly leaning over you, beaming. You could see a small smile on his face. He gathered the rest of the papers and shoved them into his coat, motioning for you to get up. You pushed your hands against the table and stood up, then gathered your things to find out the mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. 

The two of you stepped onto the ground behind the aforementioned Pizzeria. The thing gave you a creepy vibe, especially back here, but you sure it would be fine. You had definitely been through worse, however you definitely felt yourself moving closer to Ford for a better peace of mind. He started to walk, and you followed. “We're going to have to stay overnight, after they lock up.” He explained glancing at you. You were still beside him, still rather close. You nodded. “Most of the activity seems to be happening at night. I've found accounts from previous night guards stating the things that have gone on at night.” Night guards? At a pizzeria? Was it really that bad?

You two went in and paid. It felt- Much colder in here than it did outside. “I've always hated the animatronics they used for places like this...” You murmured, inching a bit closer to Ford. He definitely was making you feel safer- You'd hate it if you were here alone. “At one point, before this,” You started, motioning down at yourself, then Ford, alluding to the dimension hopping, “My little sister wanted to go to one of these places. I was tasked with taking her, parents were out of town.” You explained. “We went in and I saw these things and hated them. She loved them.” You sighed, and shook your head. Ford gave you a gentle shoulder pat. 

The two of you spent the next few hours before closing looking around and noting things that were interesting. This place seemed like it was never cleaned, the animatronics seemed mildly rusty, and the fox one was out of order and definitely messed up. The occasional glitch in their robotic, sing-song voices made it all the worse. You two did, once or twice, like responsible adults do, play the arcade games. They weren't the most interesting thing, but it gave you something to pass the time. 

About half an hour before closing you and Ford managed into one of the back rooms. You'd have to hide for a bit, but that was fine. You did, however, need to note out all of the cameras if you wanted to get around that night guard. You had already taken notes of the ones in the main room and Foxy's area, but you assumed there were more. You two spent the next fifteen minutes searching around for cameras, then hid back in that back room, waiting for everyone to leave. You ended up talking about what you thought was going to happen while you waited. 

“Ford,” You then began in a whisper. You got his attention, and you could see him looking at you, even through the dark. “If something tries to hurt me you'll protect me, right?” You let out a small laugh though it was clearly one of nervousness. “Of course.” He replied, giving you a small smile. That stupid smile calmed you almost immediately, and you nodded with a murmur of thanks. You two ended up waiting there for about an hour and a half before it sounded like everyone was gone. 

As you two stood up Ford began to tell you more about what he'd read on the town the pizzeria was in, Hurricane, Utah, as well as about what he'd gathered on the pizzeria itself. “An alarming amount of missing children's cases have gone unsolved in this town specifically. The surrounding towns don't have nearly as many as this one.” He explained, barely audible. “It's been suspected that this pizzeria is the cause of those missing children's cases, however nothing has been found during the police searches.” “That's… Bizarre.” You murmured, following Ford out of the room. 

“The owner of this building is a man named Henry Emily. He partners with a man named William Afton, who has been suspected for murder but has never had any proof towards the claims.” 'William Afton'. That just sounded like the name of some creepy dude. “There has also been a “Dave Miller” listed on some of the papers.” He explained. “One of Emily's children was kidnapped, suspected to be murdered. He still has a daughter, apparently.” He continued. You moved a bit closer to him, and felt him gently grab an arm around you. 

“Ford, how do you find out all of this?” You asked quietly. The question was serious, though there was an air of amusement in your voice. He opened his mouth to answer when you both heard something in the distance. Footsteps. They couldn't have been human, they were too heavy and they sounded metallic. Ford grabbed you away and pulled you into one of the close rooms, and you both watched in a mixture of horror and amazement as one of the animatronics- Freddy, was it? Walked by. You let out a very quiet gasp, though covered your mouth, quick. The bear didn't seem to notice. 

“Well that was… Something.” You murmured, glancing over to Ford. He was vigorously writing. He glanced up, then got up and held out a hand for you. You grabbed it and pulled yourself up, smiling a bit at the feeling of his six fingers. That was something oddly calming to you. The two of you began to, quietly, follow the animatronic bear. He seemed to be going to one specific room. The security room, perhaps? Ford had mentioned earlier that the accounts he'd read stated they always wanted to go into that room specifically because someone was in there. 

You two searched around, doing your best to hide from all of the animatronics as they walked around. You two had seen quite a few things that were of heavy suspicion. Suits that smelt of rotting meat, red pools of thing that smelt like blood, a golden Freddy looking suit that seemed to stare into your soul. Ford was making sure to write everything down. Just as you were about to go into one of the last rooms you hadn't looked in you heard something. Close. Fuck. 

“Ford, run!” You yelled, giving up all act of trying to be sneaky. He glanced behind you, before you both began to bolt away from a huge purple bunny with a guitar. It chased you around the building until you two managed to get into one of the huge vents. You sat there for a few minutes, before beginning to crawl your way out of the building. You two managed to get out in relative ease.

Once you got out you sat there and tried to catch your breath. You leaned yourself against Ford, breath heavy. He moved one of his arms around you, then gently rubbed your arm with a murmur and a laugh of, “You're alright.” You closed your eyes and laughed, leaning into him. “Did you get enough down?” You asked, still breathing rather heavy. “Definitely.” He responded. You smiled and gave a nod. “Great.” You pushed yourself off of him a bit, though not enough for it to make a move of “that's enough, get away from me.” 

He riffled through the pockets of his coat. “Ready to go back?” He asked. “God, yes.” You responded. You couldn't wait to be back in some kind of bed, albeit one that was probably of a shitty motel that was uncomfortable. This was just the beginning of some of the more exciting adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we have it, our first chapter!  
> FNAF is something I love the lore for, so of course it was my first idea.  
> If you have ideas for other universes/fandoms you'd like to see here, please ask! I have four or five I have ideas for, but more are always appreciated!  
> Also, if any of this is weird, I'm sorry- I haven't been to a Chuck E Cheese in at least a decade, and I honestly can't remember much of what happened. I'm hoping it's... Semi-Accurate?  
> I hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, look at Mx. Void back at it again with starting multiple projects they're never gonna fully finish.  
> I had the idea for this offhandedly in the shower, but by the time I got out I already had an idea for the title and couldn't just leave it.  
> I don't intend for the other chapters to be so- Short. I just wanted to give a little bit of background before really getting into it.  
> This is gonna be. A mess.  
> Basically the idea that came to mind started as a crossover between FNAF and GF where Ford and our Reader research the animatronics. Which turned to "Well, what about other universes that Ford (and the reader) would want to explore??"  
> And so, this was born. This is going to be. Interesting. I hope you enjoy it?


End file.
